Eras tú
by Aminte
Summary: La vida nunca es sencilla cuando se trata de amor y menos en el internado Gensokyo. Será Alice capaz de seguir a su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

El día que por primera vez vi a Marisa Kirisame fue un domingo soleado.

Por razones que todavía no me quedan claras, ella y su amiga Reimu se metieron en mi casa. Aparentemente estaban turisteando por Makai y Marisa, siendo ella, pensó que saltar por sobre la reja era una buena idea.

Las ideas de Marisa nunca son buenas.

Una vez adentro de la mansión tomaron caminos separados, perdiéndose por los corredores.

Por supuesto, Yumeko estaba preocupada y mandó a un grupo de criadas a intentar detenerlas.

Desde que podía recordar, había sido educada en casa y no conocía a nadie aparte de Madre y Yumeko. Las criadas nunca hablaban conmigo.

Entonces…inesperadamente…me encontré con Marisa.

Tenía aproximadamente mi edad, con cabello y ojos dorados que brillaban con malicia. Estaba vestida como una clásica bruja, vestido negro, sombrero e incluso escoba en mano. Me sentí inquieta por su presencia, siendo que era una extraña. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo intentando espantarla con mi ingenio y determinación, pero, como me di cuenta después, era imposible hacerlo. Ella simplemente reaccionó riéndose y lanzándome comentarios ofensivos como si no se estuviese dando cuenta de que estaba siendo pesada. Para ser justas, probablemente no lo hacía. Siempre ha sido bastante descuidada.

Peleamos, pero me ganó y se largó riendo.

Me quedé sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, todavía intentado procesar qué había pasado.

Había una chica. Una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. Paseándose libre por mi propia casa.

La chica me había ganado con facilidad.

Y yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Decidida a vengarme y recuperar mi orgullo, intenté seguirla. Incluso llevaba conmigo mi Grimorio. En ese entonces estaba realmente convencida de que era alguna especie de maga y pensaba que ese viejo libro era mi arma secreta.

Pero incluso si intenté todo lo que pude, Marisa ganó. No sé cómo, en realidad. La ataqué sin piedad. Lancé hechizos y tiré puñetazos. Le tire el cabello e intenté morderla. Pero ella no se rendía.

Súbitamente, otra chica, vestida de rojo y blanco, vino corriendo con un grupo de criadas detrás de ella. Incluso Yumeko estaba ahí.

Y entonces…Madre llegó y ellas escaparon, espectacularmente debo decir, no queriendo ser regañadas por ella.

La mansión se había convertido en un desastre total y Madre se encargó de todo, como siempre. Las criadas limpiaron y ordenaron la casa y la devolvieron a su absolutamente aburrida perfección. La vida continuó, con Madre acordándose cada tanto de las dos chicas que había peleado con sus criadas. Entonces se reía un poco y decía que había sido adorable.

Yo no podía superar el que alguien me hubiese ganado. Y no podía olvidarme de aquella misteriosa chica. Y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los otros lugares que no sabía que existían.

Día tras día reflexionaba sobre esas cosas, deseando poder salir y verlas con mis propios ojos. Quizás incluso podría ver a aquella chica otra vez y pedir revancha. Tal vez incluso podríamos ser amigas.

Dejé de jugar a ser una maga. Dejé de tener fiestas de té con Yumeko.

En vez de eso, empecé a dibujar sin parar. La mansión y los lugares que imaginaba. Unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa victoriosa.

Fantasías…fantasías…

Madre se veía preocupada.

"Mi querida muñequita, te estás marchitando aquí"- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello rubio- "creo que es el momento de que conozcas chicos de tu edad, Alice, de que te diviertas. Me temo que te he mantenido a mi lado más de lo que lo debería haber hecho. Por diez años has sido mi pequeña muñeca, mi adorada hija. Egoístamente, pensé que te estaba dando todo lo que podrías necesitar y querer. Pero _no puedo_ darte amigos, como no sean otras muñecas. Y por fin me doy cuenta de que es eso precisamente lo que necesitas"

Mis ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que Madre estaba planeando pero sabiendo en mi corazón que ella estaba diciendo adiós.

"Madre…"- empecé pero ella levantó su mano, callándome delicadamente

"Alice, te amo todo lo que una madre puede, pero no puedo reemplazar al mundo. Necesitas experimentarlo por tu cuenta. He visto tus dibujos, mi muñeca, deseas algo más. Y ese algo no lo podrás encontrar aquí, sino que fuera de las murallas de nuestro hogar. He escuchado sobre un lugar especial, llamado Gensokyo…yo…te voy a enviar allá".

La voz de Madre se quebró un poco mientras decía eso. Verdaderamente era el adiós entonces.

Resultó que Gensokyo era un internado, algo lejos de Makai, mi pueblo.

Fui recibida por la Directora Yakumo, una mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos violetas y su asistente, Ran. Ellas me llevaron a mi nueva habitación, cerca de los jardines.

Me senté en la cama, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Estaba bien iluminado y el sol entraba por las ventanas. Daba una agradable sensación hogareña, con sus paredes color crema y mobiliario de madera. Incluso tenía una repisa donde podía poner mis libros y mis muñecas. Miré al techo, preguntándome cómo iba a ser mi vida desde ese momento en adelante. Madre decía que haría amigos en este lugar.

Pensar en Madre me hizo sentir nostalgia por mi hogar así que me acurruqué en la cama, sintiéndome bastante sola.

"Hola!"- dijo una voz desde la puerta

"AHHH!"- grité sorprendida para luego darme la vuelta, preparada para gritarle a quien quiera que fuese el intruso.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Ahí parada no estaba otra que la chica sobre la cual había estado pensando los últimos meses. Parpadeé, incrédula.

Pero allí estaba.

Su cabello seguía siendo igual de largo y dorado sólo que esta vez llevaba una pequeña trenza en el costado derecho. Su ropa se veía diferente y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que era el uniforme de la escuela. Sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

"Eres _tú!_"- dije sorprendida

"Uhhhh…"- se rascó la cabeza un poco, confundida-"te conozco?"

"¡Claro que me conoces!"- le respondí, enojo y felicidad mezclándose dentro de mí- " te colaste en mi casa hace meses!"

En vez de la disculpa que estaba esperando, golpeó su palma sonriendo

"Así que es por eso que me parecías conocida!"- sus ojos sonreían también

"Ey! No piensas disculparte por…!"-empecé a preguntar pero ella me interrumpió

"Oh no me he presentado!"

Su sonrisa se amplió y se apuntó a sí misma con el pulgar.

"Mi nombre es Marisa Kirisame y soy la más espectacularmente impresionante persona en esta escuela-ze!"

Ciertamente era una persona animada. No sabía cómo responder a semejante presentación así que me quedé callada.

" Cuál es _tu_ nombre?"- preguntó

"Alice. Alice Margatroid"- respondí, sonrojándome ligeramente

"Alice…"- repitió, como probando las letras- " Sí, me gusta! Alice, tiene un bonito sonido"- asintió para sí misma antes de ofrecerme su mano

"Bueno, Alice, bienvenida a Gensokyo!"

En el momento en que agarró mi mano sentí algo extraño. Su mano era cálida y suave. Su sonrisa era amable. Me gustó.

Después de todo, quizás no fuese tan malo quedarse en Gensokyo.

Si hubiese sabido en ese momento cuánto iba a significar ese encuentro en el futuro…no lo hubiese creído.

Pero no lo sabía entonces, así que abracé el sentimiento de tener una primera amiga sin cuestionármelo.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que vi a Marisa Kirisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese segundo encuentro fue hace ya cuatro años.

Marisa me mostró la escuela y me presentó a sus amigas. Tenía amigas muy raras.

La primera que me presentó fue Reimu. Hakurei Reimu. Resultó que ella era la otra chica que se metió a mi casa esa vez, además de ser la mejor amiga de Marisa. Aparentemente se conocían desde siempre porque sus familias vivían cerca.

Reimu es una chica relajada, floja y alegre, con el ojo de un halcón cuando se trata de dos cosas: dinero y Marisa. El día que la conocí, me saludó mirándome de una forma muy extraña. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que esa mirada significaba. Aya, la mayor chismosa de la escuela y la única reportera del periódico de la escuela, el "Bunbunmaru", una vez me dijo que Reimu era "toooooda una psíquica!" y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Pero me estoy adelantando…explicaré la importancia de esto más adelante.

Ese día después de presentarme a Reimu, me tomó de la mano y me dio un recorrido por el Internado Gensokyo. Apenas podíamos caminar dos pasos antes de que alguien detuviese a Marisa para saludarla y así fue como me fueron presentadas todas estas nuevas chicas. Nitori, Sanae, la pequeña Chen, Yuugi la luchadora, Kogasa, Reisen, las hermanas Prismriver (también conocidas como la Banda Fantasma) y así y así. Había montones y montones de chicas diferentes en lugares diferentes y cada uno de esos lugares tenía un nombre particular

La Montaña Youkai, que era el dormitorio que estaba sobre una colina, convirtiéndolo así en el edificio más alto de Gensokyo, aparentemente sólo chicas muy extrañas vivían ahí). Chireiden, o el Palacio de los Espíritus de la Tierra (un dormitorio ubicado en el subterráneo cerca de la Montaña Youkai, también lo llaman Antiguo Infierno porque algo sucedió allí aunque todavía no sé qué). Eientei (un dormitorio muy lindo, bastante escondido entre el bosque de bambúes de las otras áreas verdes). Después de cruzar el pequeño lago donde las hadas (que en realidad son las chicas del kínder) tenían sus dormitorios, llegamos a la Koumakan, la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata, un edificio muy antiguo y elegante, donde una chica de nombre Remilia Scarlet estaba a cargo.

Allí me presentó a Patchouli. Knowledge. Quién puede tener Knowledge como apellido de todas maneras? Yo…bueno…en realidad eso no importa. Patchouli es una de las chicas más inteligentes en toda la escuela. Sus calificaciones siempre están en los primeros lugares. Es educada, delicada, un poco presumida y orgullosa pero en realidad es agradable. Tiene este largo cabello violeta y ojos muy profundos del mismo color…yo no logro que mi cabello crezca más allá de mis hombros sin convertirse en un completo desastre…y no puedo dejar que nadie, mucho menos Marisa, me vea así. Y el violeta es un color de ojos tan interesante! Mis ojos azules se ven aburridos en comparación.

Por qué siquiera me importa algo así? Siempre me lo acabo preguntando. La escuela no es un concurso de belleza. Además, aquí hay muchas chicas bonitas…a nadie le importa la apariencia realmente. Aquí las chicas son todas bastante guapas en realidad. Incluso yo he sido llamada bonita por algunas de ellas, incluida la rarísima de Yuuka, que solía perseguirme el año pasado.

Me gustaría que Marisa me llamase bonita alguna vez…

Ugh. Marisa.

Otra vez con lo mismo. Hablando de ella. Pensando en ella.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada que me dio Reimu el día que nos conocimos. Supongo que ella siempre supo que yo…que yo…

Ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

Pero ella lo sabe. Yo sé que ella sabe. Es Reimu después de todo. Lo sabe todo sobre todos. Marisa una vez me dijo que incluso si no participaba en ninguno de los clubes de la escuela o del concejo estudiantil, siempre sabía lo que sucedía con los demás.

"Por eso es que su pelo tiene tanto volumen"- se rió- "está LLENO de secretos!"

Más allá de que Reimu tenga una de los peinados más grandes que he visto, únicamente y apenas oculto por un moño incluso más grande, el que lo sepa todo sobre los demás es absolutamente cierto.

Ella sabía que habían sido las Hermanas Scarlet- Remilia y Flandre- las que llevaron a cabo la broma de la "niebla roja" el año pasado. Y que fue la presidenta de los de último año, Yuyuko, la que se encargó de arruinar la fiesta de la primavera el semestre pasado.

Y ahora…ella sabe que yo…siento algo por su querida amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sólo confiésaselo de una vez, Alice"- me dice Reimu mordisqueando un pocky

Aquí estamos, afuera de mi dormitorio, disfrutando de la sombra que da uno de los múltiples árboles que nos rodean. El Bosque Mágico, es así como le dicen a los jardines. Puede que sea por lo inquietantemente pacífico que parece, en comparación con lo ruidoso que es el resto del internado. Miro a Reimu, la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme le queda bien y la falda escocesa cubre la mitad de sus piernas cruzadas. Como siempre, lleva ese extraño moño rojo en su cabeza.

"No tengo nada que confesarle"- le respondo volteando la cabeza molesta, aunque sé que no ayuda a ocultar mi sonrojo. Desearía tener el pelo más largo para que me ayudase con eso.

Ella suspira, apartando unos mechones de su oscuro cabello con la mano.

"Claro que sí, maniática de las muñecas"- contraataca- " No sirve que lo sigas negando, la única que es lo suficientemente ciega para no darse cuenta es la propia Marisa!"

Me doy vuelta a mirarla horrorizada.

"Q-quieres decir que las otras saben?"- le pregunto sintiéndome expuesta

"Alice Margatroid, como dije recién, TODAS saben. Si no haces algo al respecto, alguien más lo hará. Hablo en serio, si no te mueves rápido alguien te robará a Marisa!"- me responde con los brazos cruzados

"Yo…qué es lo que puedo decirle?"- pregunto mientras juego con el borde de mi falda

"Duh, hazlo siemple! 'Oye Marisa, he estado loca por ti desde hace siglos! Desde la primera vez que te vi, la simple presencia de tus ojos brillantes como estrellas hace que mi solitario corazón se eleve de felicidad, quieres que nos manoseemos?'"- me dice con una cara de falsa seriedad

"ESO NUNCA HA SIDO ASÍ!"-le grito

"CLARO QUE SÍ!"- empieza a reírse- "Como es que Marisa no se da cuenta está más allá de mi comprensión"

"Ella no me presta demasiada atención…"-murmuro

"Escuché eso"- Reimu me mira directamente a los ojos- "y no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Ella te presta mucha atención! Seriamente, su nivel de atención es apenas la de una ardilla y aun así puede estarte escuchando por horas. Te ayuda con tus ridículas muñecas. Estudian juntas. Se roba tus cosas…"

"Se roba las cosas de todo el mundo"- la interrumpo, alzando los hombros

"Se queda las tuyas"- me responde asintiendo para sí misma- "su habitación está llena de tus cosas. Apuesto que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de algunas cosas que te ha sacado"

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido"- suspiro echándome en el pasto con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza- "No puedo decirle que estoy enamorada de ella…simplemente no puedo"

Reimu abrió la boca y luego la cerró con un golpe muy fuerte de dientes

Me está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

MUCHO

Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Cuando las cosas ya no se podían poner más incómodas…

Un arbusto empieza a moverse y escuchamos un chillido.

"QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?"- grito, sintiéndome más y más nerviosa

Reimu, con sorprendente puntería, lanza uno de sus zapatos en dirección a los arbustos

"Qué demonios?!"- se queja una voz demasiado familiar

Reimu corre al arbusto y empieza a traer a su víctima arrastrándola por las piernas

"TÚ?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"TÚ?!"

"SUÉLTAME! Estúpida sacerdotisa!"- su víctima reclama mientras Reimu la arrastra

Reimu solamente sonríe de una forma perturbadora y luego suelta sus piernas. La chica se sienta donde Reimu la ha dejado, quejándose sobre su uniforme sucio y sus rodillas lastimadas.

"No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida sacerdotisa otra vez"- le responde Reimu sentándose otra vez cerca de la puerta de mi dormitorio- "ser una sacerdotisa es un trabajo serio!"

Me quedo mirando a la "espía". Por qué no podia ser otra persona?

"Otra vez lo digo…tú?"- suspiro mientras me siento al lado de Reimu

"Sí, soy yo, la Eternamente Joven Luna Escarlata!"- proclama la chica levantándose orgullosa

Otra de las curiosidades de Gensokyo es que todas las chicas tiene apodos. TODAS. Y son bastante…creativos, por decir lo menos.

"Remilia, ya sabemos quién eres"- le responde Reimu meneando su cabeza- "ahora dinos porqué estabas espiando o iré donde la Directora Yakumo y le contaré que estás planeando otra gran broma práctica. No quieres otra suspensión, verdad? Eso arruinaría completamente tu expendiente permanente"

Remilia Scarlet. De todas las personas tenía que ser ella. No solamente es la líder de la Koumakan sino que además es la mejor amiga de Patchouli.

. .Patchouli.

"No estaba espiando!"- niega

Arqueo mi ceja sarcásticamente.

"Seguro no lo estabas"- le respondo- "No sé cuáles serán tus razones pero espero que tengas una magnífica excusa para esconderte detrás de un arbusto escuchando una conversación privada, Remilia. De lo contrario, no dudaré en testificar en tu contra cuando Reimu vaya donde la Directora. Y te aseguro, puedo ser muy convincente a la hora de pasar por una estudiante responsable preocupada por su escuela"

Remilia se ríe burlona y se cruza de hombros

"Anda y dile a Yukari lo que quieras! Crees que me importa algo tan tonto como los expedientes permanentes? Mientras no le prenda fuego a nada a ninguna universidad le importarán mis bromas cuando muestre mis calificaciones. A las personas como tú puede importarles, pero créeme, a nadie le importan en la vida real"

Siento muchas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero en cambio respiro profundamente y sonrío. Ella puede decir lo que quiera, pero no se saldrá con la suya. No conmigo. No ahora.

"Oh, es eso así? Bueno, pienso que hablaré una palabrita o dos con Shikieiki sobre tu comportamiento"- le respondo sonriente

"La Yama?!"- Remilia traga- "Ha estado en mi contra desde SIEMPRE. No puedes hacer esto, Margatroid! No solamente me va a sermonear hasta que mera sino que va a quitarme el puesto en el concejo estudiantil y no puedo permitirlo! Cuál es el punto de ser la líder de la Koumakan si no puedo liderar? Por favor, el lugar obtuvo su nombre de mí! La Mansión del Demonio Escarlata. El Demonio Escarlata soy yo! El expediente permanente es una cosa, y honestamente no me importa, pero no puedes…no me quites la Koumakan…"

"No lo haré"- le respondo seriamente- " mientras me digas que hacías espiándonos y mantengas tu boca cerrada respecto a lo que escuchaste. Si no cumples con estas dos cosas, personalmente volveré tu vida un infierno, está claro?"

"Es un trato"- me responde con un gran suspiro

Remilia se ve derrotada y se sienta entremedio de nosotras, su cabello celeste moviéndose suavemente con la brisa que pasa. En realidad se ve menor de lo que es.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, esperando que cualquiera empiece la conversación. Por mucho que hubiese acordado responder a nuestras preguntas, Remilia no parece ansiosa por hacerlo, eso es claro. Me quedo mirando el resto del Bosque Mágico, pensativa.

Puedo confiar en ella? Estamos hablando de Remilia aquí. Incluso si es más madura que Flandre, no significa que sea menos impredecible que su hermana menor.

El silencio se vuelve más pesado con cada segundo que pasa.

Esto es incómodo.

"Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? Todavía no nos respondes, Remilia. Por qué estabas espiándonos?"- pregunto

"Como dije antes, no las estaba espiando. Créanlo o no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"- responde- "estaba buscando a Flandre y las oí nombrar a Marisa…así que tenía que escuchar lo que estaban diciendo"

"Por Patchouli"- la interrumpo

"Sí, por ella. No me malentiendas, Margatroid. Pienso que ustedes hacen Buena pareja. Pero Patchy es mi mejor amiga. E incluso si ella no lo dice, sé que es algo más que simplemente gustarle la negra-blanca. Reimu tiene razón cuando dice que todas 'saben' que sientes algo por ella…aunque las presunciones son distintas a las pruebas. Patchy se ha obsesionado con la idea de que tú y Marisa tengan algo más que una amistad y bueno…escucharte decir que en realidad amas a Marisa simplemente me sorprendió. Amar son palabras mayores, Alice"

La miro impactada. No sé si lo que me sorprende es que me haya llamado por mi nombre o que Patchouli esté preocupada de que yo y Marisa tengamos algo. No, debe ser el que Patchouli sienta algo más serio por ella.

"Ha! Lo sabía! Knowledge puede ser inexpresiva en general pero cuando se trata de Marisa se vuelve toda sonrisas tímidas y risitas"- se ríe Reimu- "es casi tan obvia como tú, Alice!"

"Bueno, ya les dije lo que querían escuchar. Me voy"- dice Remilia levantándose- "Sin ganas de ofender, ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación de comedia romántica"

"Buena suerte encontrando a tu hermana!"- le grita Reimu

Remilia simplemente se despide con la mano antes de volver al bosque, dejándonos solas otra vez.

"Tengo que concederle algo"- dice Reimu suspirando- "yo también estoy harta de esta atmósfera de comedia romántica. Planeas hacer algo al respecto? Ya sabes que Patchouli es una rival seria. Dijiste que la amabas, no? Haz algo entonces! No va a esperar por ti por siempre"

"Ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo, qué se supone que haga? Tú eres su mejor amiga! Dime, ella siente algo, lo que sea, por mí?"- le pregunto sin mirarla, en cambio me quedo analizando mis zapatos como si fuesen lo más fascinante en este momento

"Ugh, Alice, esta no es una película para chicas, no necesitas actuar así"- vuelve a suspirar- "respecto a eso, no sé nada…soy su mejor amiga, sí, pero ella no habla de esas cosas conmigo. Para empezar, ni siquiera es del tipo romántico. No piensa mucho en el amor o en las relaciones. Estoy segura de que le agradas mucho. Pero no puedo darte la respuesta que quieres, la única que puede dártela es Marisa. Pero cómo vas a saberlo si nunca le preguntas?"

"Preguntar qué?"- dice una voz

No es cualquier voz sino _la voz_. La única voz que anhelo escuchar.

La voz de Marisa.

Levanto la cabeza y en efecto, allí está.

Un rayo de luz cae directamente sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello parezca incluso más dorado. Su característica trenza sigue en su lugar. Por una vez está llevando el uniforme, el azul marino de la chaqueta haciendo un contraste agradable con su cabello y la falda. Me gusta el uniforme del internado, aunque me gusta más cuando lo veo en Marisa. Su falda es más corta que la de Reimu y lleva calcetines debajo de la rodilla. Siempre dice que así es más cómodo para correr luego de 'pedir prestadas' cosas (esto en lenguaje de Marisa significa tomar sin permiso/robar)

Me molesta el poder notar y recordar tantos detalles sobre ella.

Le está hablando a Reimu sobre algo, al parecer ha olvidado por completo que la nombramos antes. Realmente tiene el nivel de atención de una ardilla.

Súbitamente se da vuelta a mirarme, sus ojos brillan alegremente y mi corazón se salta un latido.

Sus ojos…puede que sea por ellos que mi amor por Marisa empezó…me está diciendo algo…pero no me puedo concentrar. Reimu suelta unas risitas y agita su mano en frente de mi cara. Genial, ahora es obvio que estaba distraída.

"Entonces Alice"- empieza Marisa, con su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre- "querías preguntarme algo? Porque sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras!"

La miro a ella, luego a Reimu y entro en pánico.

_Piensa en una buena mentira, Alice! __Rápidorápidorápidorápido! Qué le digo? Qué le digo? Le debería decir que la amo? NONONONONONO esto es estúpido! PIENSA!_

"SolamentequeríapreguntartesiesquedebíaaceptarlainvitacióndeKazamialbaile"- suelto rápidamente

Parpadea confundida.

"Uuuuummm…te importaría decirlo otra vez?"- se rasca un poco la cabeza, es lindo- "no te entendí nada"

"Ummm…que…um…si pensabas que debía aceptar la invitación de Kazami para el Baile de Noche de Verano…"- respondo casi susurrando

Puedo ver a Reimu golpearse la frente con la mano desde el rabillo del ojo pero en todo lo que puedo concentrarme es en el ceño fruncido de Marisa.

No sé cómo interpretar esto pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que esta no es una buena señal.


End file.
